


Inspirational

by silentdescant



Series: Snapshots [3]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:52:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: Mitch and Scott watch some porn together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one's for arrivee, who was inspired by Superfruit's food porn video and requested Scott and Mitch watching actual porn together. This turned out to be more humorous and less sexy than intended but I hope you enjoy. <3

“Look at this guy’s tattoo,” Mitch says, tapping Scott’s arm to get his attention. He tilts his laptop screen and swivels it toward Scott.

There’s a lot of skin showing on Mitch’s laptop. A _lot_. Scott’s jaw drops. “Mitch!” he cries. “Have you been watching porn the whole time we’ve been sitting here?”

“No! Well, maybe. But I was looking for this one guy—this guy! See? Look at that. I want something like that. Doesn’t that look cool?”

“You’re looking up porn stars as tattoo inspiration?” Scott asks incredulously.

“Why not? I mean, they’re showing a lot of skin. It’s right there in my face.”

“Yeah, if you’re not distracted by cock.”

Mitch grins wickedly. “Aww, are you too distracted by cock to look at his tattoo?”

“No!” Scott says. His denial sounds exactly like Mitch’s did a few seconds ago. Scott chuckles and adds, “Well, maybe.”

“This is some vanilla shit,” Mitch says. He clicks into the search bar and starts typing. “I was just looking for this one guy. If this video’s too distracting for you, I wanna know what you think of—this.”

When he turns the computer to Scott again, a different video is playing. Mitch has skipped to the middle of this one, and there’s a close-up of a guy all on his own, lying on a towel on the floor, cramming a banana up his— “What the fuck is this?” Scott asks shrilly. “Why are you showing me this?”

One banana disappears. The guy starts in on a second one. Scott shudders.

“Does this gross you out?” Mitch asks. His grin looks downright evil.

“I _liked_ bananas,” Scott replies, staring forlornly at the video. He shrugs. “To be fair, that is impressive. Disgusting, and… squishy… but impressive.”

“Oh, wait until he takes it out.”

“Please don’t show me that.”

“There’s another video where he sticks eggs up his ass and then breaks them and lets it drip—”

Scott waves his hands in front of his face, wincing. He finally just closes his eyes. “Are you kidding me right now? Why do you know this? Does this shit get you off?”

“Yes, definitely,” Mitch replies, sounding smug. Scott can’t even look at him right now without picturing… all of the things he described. He shudders again. He hears Mitch typing and he’s scared to open his eyes.

“What is it now?” he asks. “This better not be the fucking eggs.”

“No, you’ll like this one,” Mitch tells him.

Scott opens his eyes. “Oh,” he says. “Okay.” There’s a blowjob happening on screen, pretty standard fare. But. “Wait, what?”

The camera angle switches, pulls back enough to reveal that the person giving the blowjob is strapped upside-down to a wooden post. Ropes dig into his waist, holding him aloft, and his hipbones stand out in sharp relief. His arms are stretched around the pole and tied together, and his face is red from being upside-down.

“Why would you think I’d like this?” Scott asks plaintively. “Mitch, stop. This is… I don’t even know what this is. This is you torturing me with weird porn.”

Mitch cackles with a disturbing amount of glee and Scott takes advantage of his distraction to steal his laptop.

“No, okay,” he says, “you’re not actually into all this crap. You might watch it, but you’re not into it. I’m gonna find something you are into.”

“Oh, you think you know me?” Mitch asks. He rests his chin in his hands and bats his eyelashes. “You think you know what I’m into?”

Scott rolls his eyes. “Yeah, because you literally won’t shut up about it. I’ve seen you on Instagram. And when you scroll through tumblr. And your fucking snapchat messages. I know everything about you.”

He closes out of the PornHub tab and runs a search on tumblr instead. It doesn’t take long to find what he’s looking for. He pushes the computer back to Mitch.

“Oh, you bitch,” Mitch says under his breath. He doesn’t look away from the screen, though, not even when he shakes his head. He reaches for the trackpad and scrolls. “You. Bitch.”

“Don’t even try to deny it,” Scott says. It’s finally his turn to feel triumphant. “You fuckin’ narcissist.”

“I’m not a narcissist!” He scrolls some more and bites his lip. His face betrays everything.

Scott slides over next to him to see the screen. It currently shows both of them drawn anime-style, and Mitch is portrayed so sexualized, his mouth open and eyes half-lidded with pleasure. This art isn’t even pornographic—at least not explicitly. There’s certainly some implied… _something_ going on.

“What gets you off?” Scott asks softly. “Is it you looking like a super hot and slutty anime character or is it me fucking you in all of these drawings?”

Mitch continues scrolling through pages and pages of fan-art. “I wish we looked like that in real life,” he says, pausing and pointing to one with the cursor.

“I’m not sure that one’s physically possible,” Scott replies. “It’s hot, though.” In the picture, digitally-rendered Mitch has his feet up by his ears, and Scott knows from experience that actual Mitch just isn’t that flexible. Not to mention, Scott’s not sure cocks that huge exist in the human world. He points to the next drawing down, where he’s got his hands shoved in Mitch’s oversized sweater while he fucks him from behind. “We could try that one in real life.”

Mitch groans. “I’m like a little bit turned on right now.”

“Uh, you’re like a lot turned on right now,” Scott replies. “Don’t you try to downplay this shit. You’re so into this.” He doesn’t want to admit that he sort of is too. For Scott, it’s the fan-art itself, the inspirationally pornographic situations and both of them drawn in idealized ways. For Mitch, Scott suspects it’s something else.

“Wait, no, I want to find a kinky one.”

“They’re all kinky.”

“No, like a really kinky one.”

Scott watches him scroll, intensely focused on his laptop, and asks, softly, “What do you like about it, really?”

Mitch doesn’t look up, but he takes the question seriously. He answers after a moment, once he finds a picture he likes. He shows Scott a digital comic of him wearing a collar and blindfold, and his hands are bound. “I like when they think about me like this,” he says. “Because I think about being like this.”

Scott grins. “I think about having you like this.”

A few seconds pass. Mitch mirrors Scott’s smile and lifts his eyebrow suggestively. He slowly closes his laptop. “I’m feeling inspired,” he says. “Why don’t we go try some things out.”

And with that, he’s making his way to their bedroom, Scott close on his heels.

 

 _fin_.


End file.
